1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chemiluminescent lighting devices which provide chemical light. The invention more particularly pertains to the provision of an optically improved outer shell or body for such lighting devices. The invention also pertains to an improved means used to suspend such devices from horizontal supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemiluminescent lighting devices or light sticks, as they are more commonly known, contain at least two sealed compartments. Each compartment contains one of two chemical components which, when admixed, react to produce chemical light. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,987, issued May 4, 1971. With this type of light stick, the compartments are defined by a sealed vial contained within a translucent outer body or shell. Only a single vial is required, as the outer shell or body contains the second chemical component. When the body is flexed enough to break the vial, which may be of a breakable material such as glass, the chemicals are released and mixed within the body. The chemical reaction that ensues produces light for up to twelve hours.
Another prior art light stick which is similar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,642. With either of the prior art devices, they are generally tubular in shape with an open end for filling. The open end is sealed by means of a plug and the opposite end is closed. The opposite end may be closed by crimping or molding or other satisfactory means. The opposite end frequently includes an aperture for hanging or suspending the device from a horizontal support, such as a nail or line. The last-named patent shows a molded-in tip having an aperture therethrough.
Other than a single vial, some prior art devices utilize two vials. One such device which uses concentric vials is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,109, issued Mar. 11, 1980. Other constructions do not use a tubular outer shell. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,794 issued Nov. 10, 1970, shows the use of plastic pouches. Another construction of interest is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,949 issued Mar. 21, 1989, wherein a shallow container has one or a plurality of glass vials therein. With the latter device, an absorbent material is used to spread the chemiluminescent compositions into a wider shape.
The prior art lighting devices thus described have some disadvantages. The typical tubular body of translucent plastic material inherently gives a rather diffuse light. Such is also the case with the pouch and shallow container devices. It is often desirable to intensify the light for various reasons, such as to enhance visibility from a distance. Another disadvantage with prior art tubular devices is that a limited lighting surface area results due to the limited volume of chemicals in each light stick.
In one application of such devices, light sticks are tied to long lines used in commercial fishing and are thus used underwater. A single long line trailed from a fishing boat in the ocean may reach up to sixty miles in length suspended by floats. Vertically descending from the long line at spaced intervals are a plurality of hook lines having hooks at spaced intervals.
When paying out the lines, light sticks are fastened adjacent to the hooks for the purpose of attracting fish. The light sticks are commonly tied to the lines using rubber bands or a small length of line passed through the aperture in the top of the closed end of the device. Because they have to be tied, time is expended in fastening the light sticks to the lines. Time is also required to remove the spent light sticks from the line when it is reeled in after the fish have been hooked. The time thus expended reduces the fishing time available and therefore the catch.
The prior art devices lack the means for quick attachment and detachment. It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide an improved light stick which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.
It is a further object to provide such a light stick device that has enhanced optics so as to produce a less diffuse and more visible light effect.
It is a further object to provide a device that, for the same chemical volume as a tubular design light stick, has an increased lighting surface area.
It is a further object to provide such a device that has an improved mounting means that allows the device to be quickly attached and detached from a support.
These and other objects and advantages will become more readily apparent from a review of the following description.